A Kit's Journey
by Stormstar of ThunderClan
Summary: Snowkit loves to explore. What if one day, he realizes how dangerous that can be? Will he return home? One-shot. Challenge from FoxClan.


**I'm in a forum called FoxClan. There are fun games and challenges (this is one of them)!**

Snowkit was an adventurous kit from WindClan. Several times he had tried to escape and explore. Luckily, he was caught before he'd gotten too far.

"Why can't they let me see the rest of the world? All I get to see is the same old stuff every day!" Snowkit complained when his mother, Lilytail, told him to stay in the nursery while she hunted.

"Because you're only a kit. You're too young to go out on your own," she explained.

"I'll be an apprentice in one moon!" Snowkit protested, but he knew it was no use. His mother would never let him grow up. She wanted him to stay a kit forever, or at least, that's what Snowkit thought.

His siblings were no help, either. Hollykit and Rainkit would rather play nursery games than practice being warriors. _Not me. I want to help the Clan. After all, WindClan is the best Clan there is! If I spy on one of the other Plans, we'll be even more powerful!_

Later that day, when his sisters were both asleep and his mother was still hunting, Snowkit tiptoed out of the nursery, away from WindClan's camp, and into ShadowClan's camp. He was a tiny kit. They would never notice him.

He sneakily walked through the ShadowClan nursery. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Snowkit asked casually. _ShadowClan is dumb. They'll never recognize me!_ "What do you think is the best move to use in battle? "

A black tom hissed. "Do you really think we're stupid? You aren't in our Clan! Get out!"

Surprised by the kit's anger and intensity, Snowkit fled from the ShadowClan camp. He thought he would end up back in WindClan, but he ended up in a place he'd never seen before. There was lots of water, and many of the cats were swimming. An apprentice was carrying a fish to the elders den.

 _This must be RiverClan,_ Snowkit thought.

He stood and watched the cats for a long time, hoping to find out their secrets. But instead of doing any fighting or hunting, several cats rushed out of the water, holding kits in their jaws. "Get to higher ground! The river is flooding!" A warrior warned.

 _What does that mean?_ Snowkit wondered. Then as water soaked his fluffy white fur, he knew. "Help! I'm drowning!" Snowkit cried. If he didn't get out of the icy waters soon, he would be dead. "Help! I can't swim!"

Luckily, a RiverClan warrior heard him and dove in the water. He bit into Snowkit's neck fur and hauled him out of there. "You must be from ThunderClan," the warrior said. "Now go back to the nursery before your mom gets too worried." Snowkit was so shocked no words came out of his mouth. He couldn't correct the cat, and wouldn't: the cat just saved his life. He wouldn't want his reward to be a know it all kit.

Now in ThunderClan, Snowkit looked around for any friendly cats. If there were any. He was cold, wet, and hungry. All he wanted was to go home.

"Hey, kit, why are you here?" A small cat asked. She was bigger than a kit, but not full grown. She must have been an apprentice.

Snowkit told her about his journey, sobbing. "I just want to go home!"

"Well, WindClan's camp is right over there," she told him, pointing towards the moor. "I'll take you there."

"Really? Thanks, um..."

"My name is Featherpaw," the apprentice explained.

"Oh. Thanks, Featherpaw. My name is Snowkit," he added.

The two cats chatted for a few minutes, and before Snowkit knew it, he was home. They said goodbye and Snowkit ran to his den, telling everyone his adventures. Every cat in the Clan thought he was making it up, but Snowkit would never forget his amazing journey.

However, he did decide to never run away again. While he was grateful to Featherpaw and the RiverClan warrior, he didn't want to go back there. And he _definitely_ never wanted to go back to ShadowClan.

The end... Not!

As Featherpaw walked back home, she realized she would need to hunt to have an excuse for being away from the camp. She walked through the forest, looking for squirrels or mice.

She found none.

 _Maybe I'll hunt close to the WindClan border. I just saved one of their kits...they can't be mad at me for being closer to the border than I should be... I'd love to catch a rabbit for the Clan!_ Featherpaw headed towards the moor, but saw no prey. Instead, she felt cold droplets on her fur. It was snow.

 _I rescue someone named Snowkit and it snows on me. How ironic is that?_

The snow was coming down, fast. Feathpaw couldn't see. Her pelt was covered in snow, and she was freezing.

 _Must walk...must get out of the cold,_ Featherpaw thought. But her paws were frozen to the ground. "Help!" she called. "Help me!"

No cat came.

The next day, Featherpaw was still frozen in place. "Help!" Lucky for her, a border patrol spotted her.

"Featherpaw! There you are! We thought you were dead!" A warrior called and helped her out of the snow. "Go to the medicine den...you're ice cold!"

Featherpaw did as she was asked. Blueflame, the medicine cat, healed her. She was heathy in a day, but as a punishment for being out of camp, she was forced to clean the elders den for a moon.

"You aren't a kit, so don't act like it, her mother told her.

Featherpaw didn't care. The elders would tell her a wonderful story, and she knew she had done the right thing. A little kit like Snowkit might not have been so lucky. She didn't want any kit to die, even one from an enemy Clan. Besides, Snowkit was too young to care about rivalries.

And best of all, she'd made a new friend.

 **Plot twist! Featherpaw got caught in the storm, not Snowkit! Oh, if you aren't in FoxClan, you probably didn't get that. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
